High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. These high-clearance sprayers require numerous hoses, tubes, and the like for hydraulic systems and wet systems that include liquid product and rinse liquid dispensing capabilities. Many of these hoses have to be routed long distances along the length of the sprayer. However, toward the back of the sprayer, this can be difficult because the rinse tank extends across the entire width of the frame and is supported by the frame.
Traditionally, these hoses are mounted to the sprayer using numerous hose support brackets and hangers that hold the hoses outside of frame rails, inside of frame rails, and/or hanging below the belly of the sprayer in order to route the hoses past the rinse tank. This can require extra lengths of hose to extend along indirect routing paths and can require numerous brackets and hangers to adequately support the hoses, which can add cost and time to assembly procedures. Furthermore, when the hoses hang outside of the frame rail or below the belly of the sprayer, there is risk that the hoses might catch onto objects, which could damage the hoses or disengage them from the sprayer.